


Broken Bonds

by Nilaic



Series: Bungou Stray Dogs and KHR Crossovers [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armed Detective Agency Member Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), BAMF Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Brothers, Child Neglect, Dazai Osamu Being An Asshole (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Mafia Soukoku | Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs), Parent Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi, Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs), Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Reunions, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Soukoku | Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs), Suffering Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilaic/pseuds/Nilaic
Summary: Nine years ago the 13 year old Sawada Osamu was kidnapped. This devastated the then 8 year old Tsunayoshi, who loved his big brother very much.Nine years later, and still Tsuna searches for his brother. He never did expect to run into Osamu by accident, though. But why did Osamu go by Dazai now? And what's up with the bandages?KHR x BSD, Tsuna and Dazai are brothers.
Series: Bungou Stray Dogs and KHR Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040681
Comments: 30
Kudos: 140





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just to clarify, Dazai has Snow flames, but cause of his ability, his flames also have to ability to neutralize. Neutralize what, and in what way? Well, he can neutalise flames, force, and the core from which flames come from. Basically he can kill you really easily if he wanted to.
> 
> What is up with Dazai's past? Well, I'm sure you can figure it out. It did take me like ten minutes to make sense of my own plot but I'm sure you can do it. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**_Chapter 1_ **

Tsuna sighed as he strolled down the streets of Yokohama. He was staying at a hotel nearby. He was here to negotiate with the Port Mafia boss. Yokohama's always been a very hostile territory.

All those who tried to take it, or to kill citizens from within it, were promptly dealt with by the Port Mafia. If mafioso wanted to stay in Yokohama or even just pass through it, they would need the Port Mafia's go ahead.

Vongola wanted to be able to pass through Yokohama without being worried about threats.

Port Mafia was filled with able and skilled flame users. If a war was to be waged between them…Both Port Mafia and Vongola would be so far destroyed, they wouldn't even be considered Families.

Reborn walked beside him as they made their way to a cafe downtown. The meeting was tomorrow, so Tsuna didn't have much to do today.

Walking into the cafe, Tsuna heard the voices of the other customers.

"Come on _Kunikida,_ I don't wanna do paperwork!"

"You're the only one in the Agency who hasn't done any of their paperwork!"

"Don't wanna~ Don't wanna~"

Tsuna was frozen in the doorway. From his dark brown hair, and messy hairstyle to the whiny voice he would always use, Tsuna was _sure_ that that was Osamu, his _brother._

But how? Tsuna had scoured the Vongola database for him the first chance he got, and he came up with nothing.

Osamu had been kidnapped when he was 8, and no matter how much he looked, he couldn't find a trace of who kidnapped Osamu, and where they were keeping him.

Osamu was five years older than him. At the time of his kidnapping, Osamu would have been 13.

It's been 9 years.

"O-Osamu?" Tsuna only managed to stutter out his name.

Reborn was confused when Tsuna suddenly stopped in the doorway of the cafe. He seemed to be tense, and frozen in… shock?

Glancing at the other customers in the cafe, he didn't spot anyone suspicious, which served to deepen his confusion even more.

But when Tsuna had stuttered out that name, Reborn wouldn't admit it but his eyes widened and he twitched.

That was the name of the brother that Tsuna told him he had, which Tsuna spent nights grieving, which Tsuna looked for with so much fervor that he wouldn't sleep for days on end.

Only Reborn and his guardians knew about this Sawada Osamu.

Reborn thought it was quite fishy that not even the Vongola databases, which were the best in the world, didn't have at least one word about him.

Almost as if someone intentionally removed any documents about him. That coupled with the kidnapping of Osamu made a very ugly conclusion. After all, it wasn't that easy to kidnap a child in the Sawada household.

Unless the person that orchestrated it was someone very familiar with the places where the surveillance and the guards were stationed.

And to have access to the Vongola database long enough to wipe all files on someone…

Reborn watched as the two other customers turned at Tsuna's words.

"Tsu-kun?" The brunet said.

The one with glasses turned back to the one who was supposedly Osamu.

"You know him, Dazai?"

Dazai? Not Sawada?

"Dazai?" Tsuna asked.

Dazai Osamu sighed.

"This will take a while to explain. We might as well go talk at the Agency."

The Agency? The Armed Detective Agency, which even the Port Mafia couldn't beat?

Well. This was quickly getting more and more complicated.

Tsuna and Reborn were led to a small office, then into a room sequestered off to the side.

The one with glasses, which Osamu referred to as Kunikida, did not enter the room with Tsuna, Reborn and Osamu.

In fact, the entire time they walked up here, he didn't say a word, only occasionally glancing at Osamu.

"Ah, we have some tea and coffee, do you want any, Tsuna and…" Osamu started.

"Reborn."

"No, it's fine." Tsuna said, sitting in one of the four chairs around the table. Reborn opted to stand behind Tsuna.

"No, thank you." Reborn replied.

"Mm, alright, then." Osamu said, placing a teacup on the table and sitting down on the chair opposite of Tsuna.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Where have you been all these years?" Tsuna said, the words coming out in a rush. Reborn noticed his hands were faintly shaking.

"After I was kidnapped, I stayed with them for a year. Then I managed to escape. I was picked up by someone and stayed with them for six years. Then I left and joined the agency two years later." Osamu said, sipping his tea.

"Why didn't you come back?" Tsuna asked.

Dazai stared at Tsuna, as if debating whether to tell him or not.

"I couldn't."

"Couldn't?" Reborn said, piping up for the first time since they started talking.

"Yes. Could not, was unable to, lacked the ability to do so." Dazai said in a whiny voice, as if he hated that he had to explain.

Tsuna's face scrunched up a bit. His intuition was strangely silent.

"Why is your last name Dazai?"

"If I kept the name Sawada, my kidnappers would be able to find me again easily." Osamu said, looking bored at the conversation.

Reborn narrowed his eyes. If Tsuna was hurt because his long lost brother didn't love him anymore…

Tsuna seemed to perk up, though.

"Ah, then maybe…" Tsuna mumbled.

As if hearing his threatening thoughts, Osamu jumped up and reached across the table to ruffle Tsuna's hair.

"It's nice to see you again, Tsuna." Osamu said, a sincere smile on his face.

Tsuna's eyes watered.

Osamu stumbled a bit as Tsuna jumped over the table to hug him.

Tsuna's faint sobs could be heard as he buried his face into Osamu's chest.

\------

Dazai smiled and waved as Tsuna and Reborn left the Agency.

Turning to the restrooms, he decided to hide for a bit before he had to face Kunikida and the Agency's questions.

Glancing down at his wet shirt, Dazai wrinkled his nose. Ugh, now his shirt's all dirty.

Meeting Tsuna again was expected. After all, Tsuna was the Vongola Decimo, and they were bound to come to talk with the Port Mafia eventually.

And Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman…Also seemed to wear a stupid hat like Chuuya.

Honestly Dazai wasn't really attached to Tsuna. Even when they were younger, he was predictable and boring.

But Odasaku asked him to be a good man, and good men don't break their little brother's heart because they don't care about them.

Also Tsuna's reaction to him being a former Port Mafia Executive was going to be so entertaining.

It wasn't Tsuna's fault Dazai didn't get attached to him anyways.

Even before…Dazai had always been less than human.

Iemitsu just changed his location, it didn't matter much in the end.

Narrowing his eyes, Dazai mentally scoffed at the stupid plan Iemitsu seemed to think was foolproof.

Turning to leave, Dazai decided to play along with Tsuna. Vongola would be a great ally to have.


	2. Osamu Dazai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna gets a file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Port Mafia knows about flames. Just in case you didn't know. I wrote about Dazai's flames in chapter one notes section. Oh, and as for ability users, they aren't really known by the world outside of Yokohama. Ability users are all executed or taken by the government elsewhere, so no one knows about abilities, really. Yokohama's the only place you can be relatively free if you're a ability user. Reborn and Tsuna know about rumors, of course! But other than that they're really out of their depth.

**_Chapter 2_ **

Dazai sighed at the onslaught of questions from the rest of the agency.

"Hey, hey! I can't answer if you all shout at the same time you know~" Dazai whined, putting his hands up and closing his eyes.

"Who was that?" Kunikida added, aggressively pointing a finger at Dazai, forcing Dazai to lean back in order to avoid being hit.

"Geez, calm down! That was my brother."

"You have a brother!?" The Agency chorused, Dazai thinks he just got his eardrums destroyed.

Staring at the extremely agitated, shocked and borderline violent Agency, Dazai mentally prepared himself for a _long long_ day.

\--------

Tsuna gripped the file tightly in his hands.

On the file, in neat black print, were the words 'Dazai Osamu'.

After so long without information on his brother, Tsuna was almost nauseous at the sight of the file in his hands.

Sure, he had met him just that afternoon, but he didn't really process it, his brain still thinking it was some kind of dream or maybe a cruel joke a mist decided to play on him.

But running his hand down the cover of the file, he _knew_ that it wasn't fake.

He actually found his brother.

Tsuna let out a shaky breath, trying to collect himself before he peeked into the file he had Takeshi get for him from the Vongola database. Takeshi had it express mailed to him, using a secure mailing service used by Vongola.

He sighed as he saw his trembling hands.

Reborn would kill him if he saw this. Or maybe not. He always had always been understanding of Tsuna's deep attachment to Osamu.

Slowly, he flipped open the file.

Tsuna closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before scanning the document before him.

'Name: Dazai Osamu

Picture: Unknown appearance

Age: 22'

Tsuna paused. His appearance was unknown? He knew that Yokohama was tightly controlled, but not to the point of being unable to get a _photo_.

Brushing it aside for now, Tsuna read on.

'Height: 174 cm, as of last check by hacking into Yokohama's database four years ago.

Weight: 54 kg, as of last check by hacking into Yokohama's database four years ago.

Blood type: AB'

Tsuna squinted. AB? He had blood type A, and Nana had blood type O. Iemitsu had blood type A, so how did Osamu get AB? Could that happen? He would have to look into it later. 

Also the information wasn't up to date? Tsuna furrowed his brows trying to think of a possible reason why.

Right. Four years ago the cyber security of Yokohama's database became practically impossible to bypass, as Reborn kindly informed him about during one of his tour-tutoring sessions.

'Occupation: Port Mafia Executive of three years, as of last check by hacking into Yokohama's database four years ago.'

Tsuna's grip tightened. Port Mafia Executive…? His mind seemed to go blank, nothing but the fact that his brother, his dear sweet, kind and oh so intelligent brother was in the _mafia._

And even an Executive, only lower than the Boss themselves in the hierarchy.

For _three years_ …?

His body seemed to be frozen in place, his mind already coming to multiple conclusions rapidly at the same time.

Kidnapped...one year...picked up...could not return...stayed for six years...same time as security upgrade in Yokohama databases...became a detective two years later…

The file clattered to the ground.

Tsuna dropped to his knees.

Sunset orange eyes stared at the last few damning paragraphs on the page of the open file on the floor.

'Known as the Demon Prodigy, he is ruthless and cruel. The youngest Executive in Port Mafia history, becoming an Executive at 16. Not much is known about him, or whether anything has changed due to the Yokohama cyber security upgrade.

A list of his crimes accumulated by the government is in this file. However, the crimes listed are only the ones the government has been able to find and confirm. A list of the estimated crimes committed is also contained within this file.

Residue of snow flames have been found on corpses suspected to have been killed by the Demon Prodigy, they have since been retrieved from Yokohama.

It is suspected that the Demon Prodigy uses snow flames because of this, but how the snow flames are used to kill his victims is currently unknown. 

It is recommended that you do not engage with him unless absolutely necessary. He is highly dangerous, and is rumored to be able to take down hundreds of men easily. _Do not engage._ '

Tsuna didn't understand.

\--------

When Reborn heard a loud thump come from inside Tsuna's room, he was instantly on his feet with his hand on the handle of the door to Tsuna's room.

Tsuna had asked for files on Dazai Osamu, and one lone file was found in the Vongola database.

Tsuna was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement when Takeshi notified him about it.

When the file had arrived, Tsuna took it with shaky hands, then retreated to his room, asking not to be disturbed unless there was an emergency which urgently needed his attention.

Reborn narrowed his eyes. The file must have had some shocking information.

Tsuna should not be left alone in his confused and disoriented state, lest he draw up exaggerated or strange conclusions which would only serve to make his bond with Osamu worse.

Reborn opened the door.

Taking in the sight of Tsuna on his knees in front of the splayed open folder on the ground, Reborn said, "Tsuna?"

Approaching the still form of Tsuna, Reborn looked down at the document Tsuna was staring at.

Reading through the document, Reborn paused at the blood type listed. His hand came up to pull his fedora further over his eyes.

Either Yokohama's database was less than accurate, or…Osamu wasn't who Tsuna thinks he is.

Reading on, Reborn wasn't really surprised that Osamu was part of the Port Mafia at one point or another. He was really vague in his answer of where he had been all these years, and honestly Reborn had considered the possibility. 

But to be an executive…?

Letting his arm fall to his side, Reborn scanned through the remaining paragraphs.

Reborn felt woefully unprepared for what he read.

Tsuna just can't seem to associate with normal people, can he? At this rate Tsuna could even count as some kind of supernatural being.

Reborn sighed. At least he was here this time to make sure Tsuna got out of the trouble he got into safely.

And if the number of tutoring sessions afterward increased, well.

That aside, Reborn stared at the last few paragraphs.

An Executive at 16? Reborn frowned.

Port Mafia Executives were known to be highly skilled and really powerful. To compare, one Executive was equal to two Vongola Guardians.

There were only five of them, and to be chosen as one of them, the person in question must be highly skilled in a certain field.

It wasn't a position to be taken lightly.

If Osamu wasn't with the Port Mafia anymore, considering he's with the Agency now, if he was willing to join Vongola…having someone as capable as an Executive would be useful.

Reborn looked down at Tsuna who seemed to have had his whole world shattered just from reading the file.

But first, he had a student to care for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal. Some thoughts. And some terror.

**_Chapter 3_ **

Dazai sighed. With the agency finally placated by his vague answers which only really told them he had a brother he hadn't seen in nine years, Dazai was exhausted. 

He went home and fell asleep almost immediately.

Honestly trying to leave out facts with _Ranpo_ on your back was a headache and a half.

He honestly didn't know how he did it.

Stretching his arms over his head, he got dressed for the day.

Walking into his living room, Dazai paused at the intruder seated on his sub par couch.

"Oho? What are you doing here, Reborn-san?" Dazai asked, walking over to the kitchenette to fix himself a cup of coffee.

"Dazai Osamu, Executive of the Port Mafia."

Reborn stared as Dazai poured himself a cup of coffee.

When Dazai turned to face him, Reborn immediately felt on edge. His eyes seemed to be blank… lifeless even as he took a long sip of his coffee.

"Former Executive."

Reborn nodded. "I figured as much, considering you were working for the Agency."

Dazai just sipped on his coffee.

"Would you be willing to join the Vongola as an advisor of sorts?"

Dazai chugged down the remaining coffee in his cup, setting it down on the counter he was leaning on.

"Unfortunately, I'm not interested in joining the mafia again, even if it's the one led by my little brother. You see, I promised to be a good man."

Reborn tipped his fedora down over his eyes. So he was still aware of news circulating in the underground.

"Then you should know that Tsuna is quite a kind hearted boss."

"Mmm, nah, I'm quite happy with my place in the Agency, after all! If I just went and left, who would annoy Kunikida?"

"You were nurtured in the dark. The light will forever be foreign to you."

"So?"

"Vongola is becoming more vigilante than mafia. It still exists in the dark, dwells in it. But it's not completely evil."

Dazai sighed. "Ehh, Reborn-san doesn't seem to get it." He whined.

"I refuse." With those two words came a sudden influx of flames in the room. More specifically, Snow Flames.

They swirled and curled around Reborn, like a predator circling its prey.

With the blank, haunting stare of Dazai pinning him to the couch, the blank face devoid of emotion didn't even seem alive. Reborn thought that Dazai looked every bit like a Port Mafia Executive at that moment.

"Got it?" Dazai asked, an empty smile crawling onto his face.

Reborn nodded.

The atmosphere seemed to brighten immediately, the flames being pulled back, no trace of them remaining.

Dazai smiled cheerfully. The sudden change in attitude and atmosphere disoriented Reborn a bit.

Reborn stared warily at Dazai. The way he changes so fluidly… it was terrifying. He wasn't even sure he hadn't imagined it. But he was sure in his memory.

"That said, I wouldn't mind being loosely affiliated." Dazai said, spinning around to wash his cup.

Dazai hummed a tune under his breath.

"Loosely affiliated how?"

Drying his hands, with his back still turned to Reborn, Dazai smirked.

\------

Tsuna woke up.

He sat up, feeling something fall off his chest at the movement. Glancing down, he recognized it as Osamu's file.

After his…breakdown yesterday, Reborn reasoned that even if Osamu was a Port Mafia Executive which had killed many people, (they had gone through the rest of the file, Osamu had 138 confirmed kills by the government… and an estimated kill count of 1452, adding on the corpses they had collected before they were found by the police.) technically Reborn was also in the same boat, with 3546 kills. (Ignoring the fact that Dazai was way younger and had only 4-6 years in the mafia while Reborn's been in it for practically his entire life.)

They decided to try and bring Osamu into the Vongola.

Either way, many of his family were killers or murderers. It really shouldn't have affected Tsuna so much, really. But, the Osamu he remembered was so kind, so benevolent…he just couldn't match up the image he had of him to that of a skilled and ruthless killer.

The Osamu he saw yesterday at the cafe and the Agency, he matched up with what Tsuna perceived Osamu to _be._

But even then…his eyes seemed to be a dark abyss. When they were younger, his eyes were dark, they seemed to suck the life out of you, they even seemed lifeless at times. But this time…they also seemed…emptier, in a way. 

As if, in the past, the void in his eyes had a small match inside, lighting it up a bit. It was insignificant, but it was _there_. Yesterday, Osamu's eyes held no light. As if…the match had been extinguished, and all that was left was the void.

Shaking his head, Tsuna got up and headed to prepare himself for the day. He could think about it later. He had a meeting with the Port Mafia that afternoon to worry about first.

\------

Dazai hummed under his breath, thinking about the deal he and Reborn had made earlier.

He laid on the couch in the Agency, his arms behind his head.

He agreed to become an…outside advisor of sorts. Sort of like the CEDEF, but he was just one person. He would occasionally check in, and would help out should there be a war between Families.

In exchange, the Vongola Family would not interfere with him or the Agency, not that they could before, considering Yokohama's strict terms, but a safety net never hurt. And with this deal, he would gain Vongola's backing, as one of theirs.

The deal didn't have any obvious bad aspects. He had a say in what Vongola did, would have the chance to possibly die on the battlefield, he was protecting the Agency, as Odasaku would have wanted him to do, and he had more clout.

It was all going as planned.

Ah, right. He had an appointment to get to. He sat up and left the building, walking into a public washroom to change.

\------

Tsuna met up with Reborn at the place they had agreed on. He was about to go speak with the Port Mafia Boss.

He walked up to Reborn, reaching out a hand to tap him on the shoulder, to alert him of his arrival (not that Reborn needed it) and so that they could be on their way.

"Ah, Tsuna! Reborn and I have been waiting for you."

Tsuna blinked, turning around to find Osamu, who was dressed in a dress shirt with a tie, black dress pants, a large coat draped over his shoulders and bandages wound around his right eye.

"Osamu! What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Reborn didn't tell you?"

"He's accompanying us to the meeting with the Port Mafia."

Tsuna's eyes widened.

He understood why, of course. Osamu was a former Executive, according to the text Reborn had sent him, him being there would be useful. But…it didn't mean he was comfortable with it.

Nodding, Tsuna turned back to Osamu. "Okay. But uh…what are you wearing? Is your right eye injured?"

Osamu waved a hand in the air, answering, "Meh. This is what I used to wear when I was in the Port Mafia. Of course this coat is a different one, one of yours. It looks pretty similar to my last one though. And I used to cover my right eye in the Port Mafia. It's fine. I figured I might as well dress the part if I was going to be your outside adviser."

Tsuna tilted his head at the part where Osamu said the coat was his. Squinting at it…well, it looked like one of his coats. But how did Osamu get it?

Osamu laughed at Tsuna's befuddled face.

"I got it from your hotel room, of course. I broke in."

"What."

Skipping down the pathway, Osamu said, "We better get going now, Reborn, Tsuna. We wouldn't wanna be late."

Following behind Osamu, Tsuna turned to Reborn with an exasperated expression.

Reborn just shrugged. It wasn't his fault his student seemed to attract chaos.

Arriving at the main entrance to the Port Mafia Building, Tsuna walked through the entryway, Reborn and Dazai flanking him.

The moment Dazai stepped into the building, the entire lobby went silent.

"Hello~ Long time no see, huh?" Dazai said, waving from where he stood behind Tsuna, a smile on his face.

Reborn thought he saw some people wet themselves. Tsuna watched as the receptionist shakily stood, bowing low to them, notifying the Port Mafia Boss about their arrival. She had told the person on the other line shakily that "D-Dazai-san is here. Y-Yes, that Dazai-san. The De-Demon Prodigy. Okay. Alright. Thank you." while glancing at Dazai's direction every few seconds, as if gauging to see if what she was saying was okay or not.

Dazai's smile never wavered, but that only seemed to put her more on edge.

Ending the call, she told them that they could proceed, directing them with a near violently shaking arm to the elevator.

Tsuna stopped to ask if she was okay.

She squeaked out that she was fine, and bowed low to them one more time, before asking if she was dismissed.

Dazai reached out a hand. She flinched and seemed ready to bolt.

Dazai patted her on the shoulder.

"Thanks~! You can go now."

The receptionist practically sprinted away after Dazai removed his hand.

Turning to look back at the people in the lobby who hadn't moved an inch since they entered, Tsuna glanced at Reborn. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring Dazai to a meeting discussing an alliance of sorts.

Dazai turned to look at what Tsuna was looking at, scanning over the crowd.

Reborn watched as the room full of people seemed to go even stiffer, if that was even possible, considering the fact that they had already seemed so tense that they were going to snap in half before.

Tsuna quickly asked Dazai to go on ahead first, and wait for him at the elevator, which was down a corridor to the right.

Once Dazai left, the whole room seemed to relax, a few people even collapsing to their knees or just flat out fainting. The receptionist was curled into a ball under her desk, crying. Some people just stood there with their hands trembling, tears flowing down their faces, looking like they just confronted death.

Reborn glanced around. They hadn't even cared that Tsuna and Reborn were still there, and Reborn was the world's greatest hitman. Sure, people have fainted or tensed at his presence before, but it was never on this level.

It seems like Dazai was greatly feared in the Port Mafia.

Tsuna sighed, and said, "I'm terribly sorry if Osamu's," The room flinched at the casual mention of Dazai's first name, "presence has caused you discomfort. It was not my intention. Rest assured, Osamu won't do anything while I'm here, so you needn't be so tense around him."

The people seemed shocked at Tsuna's words.

Tsuna smiled at them.

'An angel!' The people thought. 'An angel saved us from the Demon's wrath!'

Tsuna stared puzzled as some people burst into tears (again).

Reborn just sighed. It seems like Tsuna's image as an angel was carried everywhere, huh. This always happened. Except this time…it seems like they're much more devoted, since he saved them from the 'Demon'.

Hmm, maybe this could be used…

Either way, Tsuna waved goodbye to the people, giving them another one of his bright smiles, before he turned to make his way down the corridor leading to the elevator.

Tsuna met a pouting Dazai at the elevator door.

"Tsuna~ Why'd you take so long? I was dying of boredom waiting for you."

Tsuna smiled sheepishly, apologizing.

They entered the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft, Dazai's pretty scary, huh.


	4. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mori, then the guardians.

**_Chapter 4_ **

Tsuna absentmindedly adjusted his gloves while he contemplated whether asking Osamu about the reason behind why all those Port Mafia members feared him so much was a good idea.

Glancing back at Osamu, he decided that they could discuss it later, after the meeting.

Osamu had his eyes closed, humming something about…double suicide(?) under his breath.

Tsuna looked over Osamu's outfit. A normal suit, and a large coat over his shoulders.

Against the lighting from the glass wall of the lift, his frame, swathed in black seemed to radiate a kind of presence.

Tsuna blinked. It wasn't like it wasn't there before, when he wasn't wearing all black. It's just that right now it seemed even more pronounced.

'Black suits him,' Tsuna thought, turning back to face the door of the elevator, 'But for some reason…it almost seems like it wouldn't matter what he wore, because it wouldn't matter anyways.'

Tsuna furrowed his brows.

'Like…no matter what, Osamu would always remain the same underneath…just changing what people perceived…?'

Tsuna mentally shook his head. He was overthinking it. Why was he analyzing Osamu's clothes, anyways?

His intuition didn't tell him that it was important, or symbolic. Actually, his intuition went silent wherever he thought about Osamu at all.

Tsuna didn't have time to dwell on it as the elevator doors opened. Two men holding guns were seen, each one pointing it towards them.

Curiously, they seemed to avoid pointing their guns at Osamu.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. This is Reborn and Osamu. My advisors."

The men seemed to pale as Tsuna introduced Osamu as _his_ adviser.

"Mou, don't be so stuffy, Tsuna-chan~" Dazai said, languidly swinging a hand around Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna swiped at Dazai, pouting while saying, "Brother! Stop it already!" 

Dazai smiled as he removed his arm.

Reborn watched amused as the men instantly returned their guns to their sides, both apologizing to Tsuna profusely.

Tsuna sweat dropped and waved his hand, saying that it was fine, before smiling at them.

Reborn silently noted that having Dazai and Tsuna walk around their new members would be a great way to ensure loyalty.

It was also really amusing to watch.

Continuing down the corridor, the other men had similar reactions to Dazai addressing Tsuna as his younger brother, or Tsuna addressing Dazai as his older brother.

Then every time Tsuna would send them one of his blindingly bright smiles, solidifying their image of him as a 'angel'.

Everytime after Tsuna passed them to continue on, Reborn watched as Dazai would send a chilling smile to both the guards.

It seems like Dazai was working to ensure the Vongola had an abundance of people to choose from should they want a mole or spy in the Port Mafia. Or maybe he just liked seeing them freeze up in fear.

Finally arriving in the office of the Port Mafia Boss, Tsuna, Reborn and Dazai walked in.

Mori stood from behind his desk, walking to shake Tsuna's hand.

"Hello, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Mori smiled. Gesturing to the people flanking him, Mori introduced, "This is Chuuya and this is Kouyou, two of my Executives."

Tsuna smiled back politely.

"Thank you for speaking with us today, Port Mafia Boss Mori Ogai. This is Reborn and Dazai, my advisors."

"Hello Mori-san! Long time no see!" Dazai said while waving a hand.

"Dazai, what a surprise. I didn't expect you to be with the Vongola. Got tired of playing nice?"

Dazai shrugged.

"Ah, Chibi. You haven't grown at all." Dazai said, after pausing for a bit, as if thinking about whether or not he wanted to address Chuuya.

"Shut up you ass! What are you doing here anyways, Shitty Dazai? Aren't you with the Agency?" Chuuya replied, pointing at Dazai.

"Well, I'm my little brother's advisor, as he said earlier. What, are you deaf now too?"

"That's enough." Mori said, addressing both Chuuya and Dazai, "We're here to discuss the possible truce between Vongola and Port Mafia. Shall we?" 

They were seated across each other at the large table, their advisors/executives standing behind them.

Mori and Tsuna smiled.

\------

In the end, in exchange for being able to enter and leave Yokohama as they pleased without needing the Port Mafia's approval as long as all those in Vongola didn't injure or kill any of the Port Mafia members, the Port Mafia would be able to move around on Vongola territory, so long as they didn't injure or kill any Vongola members.

Of course, since Dazai was technically an outside advisor, the terms restricting his ability to attack or kill Port Mafia members didn't apply to him. Since he wasn't _part_ of Vongola, just an outside party which was loosely affiliated with them. Not that Mori knew of that fact.

Reborn watched as Mori signed the agreement, his signature joining Tsuna's, before they both used their flames to seal the deal.

Should one of the men from either party break the rule, the offender would be taken by the Vindice, and the deal considered null.

Turning to leave, Tsuna, Reborn and Dazai started walking out of the office, their copy of the agreement in hand.

"Ah, right. Dazai, your seat as Executive is still open to you, should you choose to return." Mori said, "Since it seems you're willing to join the mafia again."

Dazai stopped, turning his head, replying, "Nope. What makes you think I'll agree anyways?"

Not waiting for an answer, Dazai turns to continue walking behind Tsuna, who had stopped when Dazai turned back to address Mori.

As the doors of the office close behind the trio, Mori narrows his eyes. Dazai was affiliated with the Vongola. And the Vongola Tenth was supposedly his brother. He would have to tread carefully.

Dazai smirked, causing all the Port Mafia members who saw it to shiver and stiffen.

Mori should be thinking about how he needed to tread carefully with him around. It didn't matter much, since he already made his first mistake, signing that agreement. After all, he wasn't affected. And as a member of the Agency, and a Vongola advisor, he had access to so many things now.

Even if the Vongola were attacked or were involved in a war, well. He was protecting his brother. And he's sure Tsuna would try to prevent deaths as much as possible, anyways. He wouldn't kill his enemy if Tsuna told him not to, which he inevitably would, so he's still keeping his promise.

He waved goodbye to Tsuna and Reborn.

Turning to go find a bathroom to change in, Dazai thought that his plan sure was going smoothly this time.

\------

Tsuna and Reborn returned to their hotel room, Reborn sitting down on the sofa in the living room, while Tsuna walked over to his office.

"Osamu scares the Port Mafia members a lot, huh?" Tsuna commented, placing the contract carefully into the drawer of his desk.

"Yup. They seemed like they were looking death in the eye." Reborn called back.

Tsuma hummed. He and Reborn would be returning to Italy tonight.

He'll tell his guardians about Osamu when he arrives tomorrow.

\------

"What!" His guardians said in varying volumes.

"I found my brother, Sawada Osamu, in Yokohama." Tsuna repeated, sweat dropping as his guardians seemed to be in shock. He has never seen Hibari or Mukuro so shocked before.

"How did that even happen!?" Hayato blurted.

"I ran into him at a cafe. He goes by Dazai Osamu now, though."

"Dazai?" Takeshi parroted.

Tsuna nodded.

"So that was why you asked for the file on 'Dazai Osamu'?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes." Tsuna replied, reaching out a hand to point at the manila file on the table, "You can look through it if you want. Dazai agreed to be my advisor, though he is more of a loosely affiliated outside adviser rather than part of Vongola."

Tsuna and Reborn watched as the guardians crowded around the file, Hayato's face souring at the contents. Takeshi's smile seemed to turn rigid, Mukuro kufufu-ed, his grip on his trident tightening. Chrome seemed to come to some sort of conclusion. Lambo looked uncomfortable. Hibari narrowed his eyes. Ryohei dented the table with how hardly he was gripping it.

Flipping over to the next page, they seemed to become even more wary and hostile towards Dazai as they read through the number of kills the Vongola database estimated him to have.

The estimates were always pretty accurate, and that wasn't really reassuring them.

"Tsuna-sama, are you sure it's a good idea to let him join the Vongola?" Hayato asked, looking up at Tsuna.

Tsuna's eyes watered as his guardians all chorused similar inquiries.

"B-But I finally found my brother…"

The guardians all flinched back at the sight of Tsuna's watery eyes and wobbly bottom lip, Tsuna's voice didn't help either, it being shaky and sounding like Tsuna was about to cry.

"I-I'm sure it's fine, actually. As long as we can meet him soon, Tsuna-sama." Hayato corrected immediately, the others following his lead, nodding or verbally showing their agreement.

Tsuna brightened, and sent them a blinding smile.

The guardians let out a sigh of relief. A crying Tsuna not only made them feel like the scum of the earth, but also made Reborn go into 'overprotective dad' mode, meaning that whoever made Tsuna cry would be in deep shit until Tsuna stopped crying.

Normally they would join Reborn in the task of eliminating those asses who made Tsuna cry, but when they are the ones receiving his wrath, well...

"Okay! I'll let Osamu know to drop by sometime so you can meet him! He's super nice, so I'm sure you'll get along fine!" Tsuna said, already pulling out his phone to call Osamu with the number Osamu gave him after they first met at the cafe.

The guardians exchanged glances. Everyone was 'nice' to Tsuna, as long as they didn't threaten his family, so it didn't really tell them much.

Looking at Tsuna, they asked him to put the call on loudspeaker.

Tsuna agreed, putting his phone down on the table once Osamu picked up and pressed the loudspeaker button.

"Hello Tsuna-chan! You're back in Italy now, right?" A cheery voice called out.

"Yep! My guardians want to meet you sometime soon, can you come visit soon?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmm, sure, why not? The Agency doesn't have anything to do and I have 4 months of vacation time I haven't used. I'll visit for a week or so, can I stay with you?"

"Okay! When are you arriving?"

"I'm going to leave tonight, so tomorrow afternoon?"

"Alright! See you soon!" Tsuna said, hanging up after Dazai replied.

The guardians exchanged looks among themselves, Dazai didn't sound like a threat, but they'll have to see when he arrives.

"Agency?" Hayato asked.

Tsuna perked up, "Oh yeah! Dazai is part of the Armed Detective Agency. He left the Port Mafia four years ago."

"Kufufufu, are you sure he won't sell us out to the Agency?" Mukuro asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Osamu agreed not to tell the Agency about it." Tsuna said, like that solved everything.

"Did he sign a contract or something?" Takeshi asked.

"Ah, he did!" Tsuna opened his bag and took out a slip of paper.

"Here."

The guardians read over it. It showed what he had to do as the outside advisor, and it made him officially affiliated to Vongola, but there was nothing stating he couldn't out them.

Tsuna noticed their skeptical glances, and his eyes watered again.

His guardians blanched, then rushed to assure him, saying they'll see what kind of person he is tomorrow.

Reborn stood in the corner watching, amused.

"He's trustable, at least on this point." Reborn said, making the guardians glance over at him.

"He won't out us."

The guardians seemed more assured by Reborn's words, knowing that Reborn was just as protective of Tsuna as they were.

Tsuna smiled, he couldn't wait to introduce Osamu to his guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think the guardians will react to Dazai? Dazai's interactions with the guardians will be so fun to write. I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


	5. Who's The Monster Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting, meeting.

**_Chapter 5_ **

Dazai hummed as Tsuna hung up.

So, his guardians wanted to meet him, huh.

Dazai strolled into the Agency.

"Oh, Dazai! Good morning!" Atsushi said as he placed some files down on his desk.

"Good morning, Atsushi-kun." Dazai said, moving to put his head down on his desk.

Dazai turned to Atsushi, asking, "Hey, is the president here already?"

Atsushi blinked. "The president? Uh, I think he's in his office. Why do you wanna know?"

"I've got lots of vacation time I haven't used. I wanna go somewhere for a week." Dazai said, turning his head to the side, away from Atsushi.

"Why'd you suddenly want to go on a vacation?" Ranpo asked.

Dazai closed his eyes.

"Not gonna tell you~"

"...Your brother sure is demanding."

"Ehh, Dazai, you're going to visit your brother?"

Ranpo frowned at Dazai.

Dazai shrugged.

Getting up, Dazai waved a hand over his shoulder, saying he had to talk to the president.

Knocking on the door, Dazai entered.

"Dazai. It's not often you come by my office."

"Hello, president~"

"I wanna use one week of my vacation time."

Fukuzawa blinked.

He placed his cup of tea down.

"And if I may ask as to why?"

"I'm visiting my younger brother."

Fukuzawa closed his eyes.

"The one you said was Vongola Decimo."

Dazai smiled.

"Mhm. I did agree to be his outside adviser with your consent, after all."

Fukuzawa stared at his tea.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is a morally upright person. He is reforming the Vongola. And, he is also your brother. I have no problems with you being his outside advisor if you so wish, considering these facts. Since you're an outside advisor, you don't even count as part of Vongola."

"So can I go?" Dazai asked.

"Please be careful on your trip."

Dazai smiled, cheering and skipping out of the room.

Fukuzawa placed his hands into his lap.

It's not a problem, really. If the Agency has a case on Vongola, Dazai can choose what he wishes to reveal. Either way the case will be solved.

It's quite unlikely that they will get a case concerning Vongola, anyways. Yokohama is so heavily guarded that the chances of them stirring up trouble, enough so that the Agency had to look into it, was slim.

He won't stop Dazai from spending time with, or helping, his brother.

\------

Dazai grabbed his luggage from the conveyor belt, dragging it along behind him as he adjusted Tsuna's coat, which was draped over his shoulders.

Walking over to the main entrance, Dazai spotted Tsuna and two other figures standing beside him.

"Yoohoo~ Tsuna-chan." Dazai said, skipping up to the trio.

"Brother!" Tsuna said, beaming up at Osamu.

The two guardians blinked as they took in Dazai's appearance. He was wrapped up in bandages, wore a suit and…was that Tsuna's coat over his shoulders?

"Ah, these are two of my guardians, Hayato, and Mukuro." Tsuna said, pointing to them as he introduced them to Dazai.

"Mukuro, Hayato, this is Dazai Osamu, my brother, as you know." Tsuna said, still half clinging to Dazai's arm.

Dazai waved with his free arm, a smile on his face.

"Hello!"

Hayato tched, and Mukuro just laughed.

"Tsuna-chan~ Are you just going to cling to my arm the entire time? It's going to be hard to walk around like this." Dazai whined, patting Tsuna on the head.

Tsuna pouted as he reluctantly released Dazai's arm.

"Okay." He mumbled.

Dazai chuckled, patting Tsuna again before turning to face his guardians.

Hayato was frowning and Mukuro's grip on his trident seemed pretty hard.

"Let's go, Tsuna-chan, Mukuro, Hayato." Dazai said, following behind Tsuna as he led the way, Mukuro and Hibari behind him.

\------

As Dazai stepped out of the car, he went to stand next to Tsuna.

The entire car ride was tense, and Dazai didn't care enough to break the silence. Tsuna just stared disapprovingly at his guardians, who were scowling and eyeing Dazai. When they noticed Tsuna's stare, they quickly stopped scowling or eyeing Dazai.

Dazai watched the interaction out of the corner of his eye. It was so amusing.

Either way, they arrived at the Vongola mansion, Tsunayoshi leading him to a guest room, where he would be staying at for the duration of his stay.

Dazai placed his luggage down in the corner, looking around his room.

Quickly putting away his things, he set up the system before checking around the room.

Throwing the listening devices into the trash can after crushing them, Dazai sat down on the comfortable bed, thinking on what he should do next.

Deciding to go find Tsuna, he hopped up and strolled out of his room.

Walking down the hallway, he looked around as he entered the main hall.

"Tsuna-chan~" Dazai called. Dazai frowned when there was no reply. Shrugging, he moved on to the next room, repeating this process.

"Tsuna-chan, you here?" Dazai said, strolling around the garden.

It was the last area to be checked on the first floor.

Suddenly some guy came swinging at him, so obviously Dazai concluded that Tsuna was, in fact, not here, and he just ran into one of his guardians, presumably Hibari Kyoya.

Ducking under the swing, Dazai hopped away from the man.

"Hello~ I'm Dazai Osamu. It's nice to meet you!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes.

Dazai just smiled in response.

Hibari lifted his tonfas, like he was preparing to rush at Dazai again.

Dazai sighed, "Aw come on, there's no need to be violent."

Hibari just narrowed his eyes, leaping forward.

Dazai sighed as he dodged.

"This sucks." Dazai said, letting his flames burst forward, neutralizing the forward force of Hibari's arm, making it drop limply to Hibari's side.

Hibari blinked, jumping back and flexing his fingers a few times.

Dazai sighed, he just wanted to go find Tsunayoshi, dammit.

Hibari looked at Dazai.

Dazai looked back.

Hibari stared at the strangely blank eyes of the Omnivore's brother.

If flames were the representation of one's soul…then this Dazai Osamu was a…

"Monster."

Monsters who didn't fit, didn't know, didn't understand. Monsters who devoured indiscriminately, unlike Carnivores, and weren't weak, like Herbivores, but also didn't hide, like Omnivores. They just were. They were less than human, thus were not categorized into the normal three boxes.

Hibari turned and left.

Dazai sighed. What a pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


	6. Loyal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls and meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Dazai's kill count is increased because honestly I don't think he only killed hundred plus people in the original universe, and in this AU with flames and all, his snow flames would allow him to effectively kill many more people, as such, his kill count would increase. I forgot to mention that in the earlier chapter, so I just wanted to clarify.

**_Chapter 6_ **

Continuing on to the next few areas in his search, he finally came across two relatively large oak doors.

Opening the door, Dazai strolled into the spacious office.

"Osamu?" Tsuna blinked, "What are you doing here? Did you need something? You know you can just call me to show you around right? How long did you have to wonder to find this room? Did you encounter my guardians? What if they attacked you! I haven't even formally introduced you yet!-"

Dazai waved his hand in the air, waving off Tsuna's worries.

"Well, since you mentioned it, how about introducing me to your guardians then?"

Tsuna frowned at him, still unhappy that Osamu wandered around by himself. Even if he knew he could defend himself, he didn't like the idea of Osamu being attacked right after he finally managed to find him again.

Nodding, Tsuna made his way down the corridor, Dazai trailing behind him, humming a tune under his breath.

Tsuna sent his guardians a text, telling them to gather at the dining hall to meet his brother.

Tsuna glanced over at Osamu, he did say that he used to wear a coat over his shoulders back when he was in the Port Mafia, right? So why did he have to steal Tsuna's when he could've just used his old one?

Maybe he lost it...? Tsuna's intuition would usually nudge him in the correct direction here, but… just like all the other times, his intuition seemed to go silent about anything related to Osamu.

Walking into the dining hall, he saw Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, Ryohei and Chrome seated at the large table.

Hibari walked in soon after he did, taking his seat.

Mukuro just appeared out of thin air.

Seeing as everyone had arrived, Tsuna took his seat, making sure to move a chair beside him for Osamu to sit in too.

Beaming, he introduced his brother to his guardians.

He noticed they seemed to be a tad apprehensive around Osamu, but he was sure that once they got to know him they would be fine.

Dazai cheerfully greeted the guardians.

He wondered how long it would take before he managed to gain their trust.

They seemed really wary around him, not to say it wasn't unwarranted, but maybe it was a bit annoying.

It's not like he liked having his every action scrutinized.

Everyone having been introduced, Tsuna started talking about something else, Dazai wasn't really paying attention.

Dazai perked up as his cell phone started ringing.

Looking at the caller ID, it was Atsushi.

Glancing around the room, everyone seemed to be waiting for him to answer the call.

Shrugging, he smiled sheepishly, answering the call.

"Hello, Atsushi-kun! Did you miss me that much, calling me within a day of my absence?"

"Dazai-san, uh- Chuuya-san is here. He wants to talk to you? He just arrived at the agency asking for your whereabouts."

"Hmm, well, I don't think I did anything for him to be looking for me. But then again, maybe without me he simply can't function! Dogs are quite reliant on their owners after all."

"Uh- I see…? So should I tell him about your vacation? Or pass him the phone?"

"Sure, sure. Even if I'd hate to ruin my vacation by hearing his voice, he did come all this way to find me, so I suppose I should."

Dazai heard some shuffling and shouting, it seems like Chuuya was getting impatient.

Glancing around, the guardians and Tsuna seemed to be quite uninterested in his conversation.

Though they still seemed to be listening in.

Finally, he heard the shuffling stop.

"Oi, Dazai. What the crap are you up to now?"

"My, Chuuya! Such distrust! It hurts me that you can't even trust me this much."

"Shut it. Why would I trust a traitor anyways?"

"Mm, so did you come running to the Agency to call me for fun, or did you miss me that much?"

Dazai could hear Chuuya grumbling about stupid mackerels under his breath.

"You know that isn't why I'm here."

"Well, I actually have no idea what you're talking about! Mind enlightening me? Or did you forget already, and thought I'd know? Not that I'd blame you, with a brain so tiny…"

Shouts and cusses came through.

"The boss heard that you are an outside advisor of Vongola, he just wanted to clarify with you if that was true."

Dazai smiled, replying.

"Yep! My, word sure does travel fast, hmm?"

Chuuya growled, mumbling about stupid bastards and bandages.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Well, if that's all? I do have better things to do than chat with you, Chibi."

"Shut it! That was all I was sent to check. Don't know why the boss couldn't call you himself. It's such a pain dealing with you."

"Questioning Mori's orders? My, Chuuya! I didn't know you were so unfaithful!"

Dazai expected an angry response, insulting him and saying something like how he was indeed loyal, unlike Dazai.

But instead, all he got was a short silence, before Chuuya mumbled something.

Dazai paused. Was Chuuya really…?

" _huff,_ Well, if you're just going to keep taunting me I might as well get going already."

Dazai considered what could have happened to cause Chuuya's sudden change of heart. Chuuya wasn't the type to betray someone he was loyal to, after all.

Just like a loyal dog. Someone who wouldn't leave your side…

"Bye bye, hatrack! Maybe when I see you again you'll finally have some fashion sense~"

There was a click, and the call ended.

"Chuuya? Isn't he one of Mori's Executives?"

Dazai glanced at Tsuna, who looked up at him curiously.

"Mm, he was my partner." Dazai replied distractedly, still thinking about the implications of what Chuuya said.

'Partner?' Tsuna thought, 'I didn't think they had many fixed partnerships, especially with two executives. One executive was already strong enough on their own, if two worked together, the sheer destructive power they would hold…'

Now that Tsuna thought about it, wasn't there a pair called Soukoku?

Strongest and most feared duo in the underworld, despite this no one knew what they looked like.

Well, if Chuuya and Osamu were Soukoku, it would make sense, considering Soukoku hadn't made an appearance since Dazai had defected from the Port Mafia.

"Well, I think that's all we really needed to talk about?" Dazai asked, looking at Tsuna.

"Yeah, since everyone's been introduced to each other."

"Then I'm going to go, see you at dinner time, Tsuna!"

Dazai waved at the guardians as he made his way out of the room, not once glancing back. He seemed quite deep in thought.

Tsuna watched him leave, wondering about why his ex-partner would call him at all.

As far as Tsuna knew, Chuuya hadn't defected from the Port Mafia, so for him to be contacting Osamu was either weird or concerning, depending on the context.


	7. Eldritch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazai meets Iemitsu.

**_Chapter 7_ **

Dazai hummed as he reclined on the couch. Watching Tsuna work away at the large piles of paperwork on his desk, Dazai was infinitely glad that he wasn't the one in that position.

Yesterday, after Chuuya's call, Dazai went to his room until dinner.

With his thoughts organised, he arrived at the dinner hall to see a large feast had been prepared. Tsuna greeted him with a smile that was far too bright. Tsuna was elated to be able to eat dinner with him again after so many years.

Dazai still felt full from yesterday's dinner.

He usually didn't eat that much, but Tsuna kept insisting that he hadn't eaten enough, so he ended up eating almost thrice of his usual serving.

A loud bang resounded from somewhere downstairs, pulling Dazai out of his thoughts.

Tsuna seemed quite used to it, looking quite tired of dealing with whatever thing was happening.

Dazai tilted his head, amused and mildly curious.

A series of loud footsteps could be heard coming from down the hallway.

Tsuna started moving his papers to the floor, under the desk, presumably to protect them from being knocked over or damaged.

Dazai just sat up slightly, turning to the door in anticipation.

With a loud bang, the door was slammed open, an accompanying shout of, "Tuna-fish!", close behind.

Dazai could feel his anger simmering under his skin, hot at first then becoming cold as ice in his veins.

His face rearranged itself, forming what could pass as a smile, if you thought him a demon.

Ripping Iemitsu into tiny little pieces was a mercy, after all, he was the Demon Prodigy, and right now he really wanted to make Iemitsu suffer.

No Longer Human shifted, the ability making the cold void that sat in his chest reach out, trying to completely engulf him.

His flames seemed colder than they had been in years.

Tsuna seemed to flinch at the sudden change in temperature in the room, glancing at Osamu, who was emitting the chilling aura.

Reborn strolled in after Iemitsu, stopping completely and staring at Dazai once he stepped in the room.

Iemitsu, somehow ignoring the cold atmosphere, continued to approach Tsuna.

"Tuna-fish? What's wrong?" Iemitsu frowned as Tsuna didn't even glance at him.

Turning to face whatever Tsuna was staring at, Iemitsu felt disgust bubbling up as he looked at the monster he had to let Tsuna and Nana live with all those years ago.

At least he managed to get rid of the creature soon enough, it would've been bad if it had interfered with his Tuna-fishie's succession, and the kidnapping was quite easy to arrange.

Iemitsu scowled at Dazai.

"You monster. Managed to crawl back from wherever the kidnappers I hired dumped you huh? What do you think you're doing, getting so close to my precious Tuna-fish?"

Reborn almost face palmed at Iemitsu's continued aggravation of Dazai. Dazai was already dangerous enough when he wasn't pissed, but right now, Reborn couldn't be bothered to think about that. All his hairs stood on end and he was tempted to just get out and let Iemitsu deal with Dazai's wrath, considering he seemed to be the one on the receiving end of the intense killing intent which filled the air.

Dazai didn't reply, his face going blank.

"What, do you want to take the mantle from my Tuna-fish? You're just as bad as your whore of a mother. At least she had the common sense to recognize that you were a filthy monster. She treated you just as you deserved. Caged, starved, beaten. Honestly if it were me you would've been dead from the moment you manifested those demonic flames."

Dazai stepped forward, his movement smooth, but he almost seemed like a corpse, his body lacking in the animated energy that people had when they moved.

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes. He felt sweat running down his back. Even an idiot like him could tell that the thing in front of him was something horrifying, an eldritch horror straight from hell.

Dazai let his flames free, No Longer Human twisting it into a bone chilling abomination, sucking all life out of the air.

The plants that sat in the corner of the room shriveled up, dead.

The flames spread, a thin layer coating the entire room, the bulk of it concentrated around Dazai.

It soon started to concentrate on Iemitsu, making him increasingly pale.

Iemitsu felt his hands tremble, his heart sped up, trying to get more oxygen to the slowly failing organs. His knees buckled.

He felt like he was staring death in the eyes.

"O-Osamu?" Tsuna managed to choke out, trembling lightly.

The flames that were layered thickly in the air seemed to pause, then receded. Reborn could feel the vast flames concentrate in Dazai, squeezing tightly together into a ball, until it was nearly undetectable.

Dazai's mouth twisted into the rough shape of a smile, and he turned to the door.

"I'll be going now. Maybe you should talk to **_him_ **, Tsuna."

Smile never dropping, Dazai walked out, past Reborn into the hallway.

Tsuna turned to Iemitsu. He had orchestrated Osamu's kidnapping? He glared. They needed to have a talk, alright.

Reborn almost flinched when Dazai walked past him. The lingering cold of death in the air admittedly unnerved him more than he would have liked.

He narrowed his eyes at Iemitsu. The accusations against him were more than damning.

Looks like Iemitsu screwed up again.


	8. Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is one angry orange

**_Chapter 8_ **

Dazai walked towards the entrance of the airport, his luggage rolling silently behind him.

After the incident, Dazai packed up and left within an hour. Nobody came to check on him, so he left without notifying anyone.

Tsuna would probably be guilty that he hadn't talked to Dazai first, when he knew that Dazai was upset, but honestly Tsuna was already busy yelling at Iemitsu, which, by the way, Dazai could totally hear from his room. It was quite amusing.

He had received a panicked text from Tsuna halfway through his flight back, and in response he sent a lazy 'meh, i'm fine, don't worry!' back.

Dazai could already imagine Tsuna frantically trying to determine if he was actually okay or just lying.

Either way, it seems like Iemitsu, the bastard, was going to be fired. Or, from what he could tell from the slightly muffled yells and bangs, possibly worse.

Dazai got into a cab, telling the driver to head to Yokohama.

He had overheard Iemitsu trying to yell back at Tsuna, something about how Dazai wasn't really his brother, that they shared different mothers. Iemitsu was halfway into his next sentence about how Dazai was a monster, but a loud crash interrupted him, followed by a very angry Tsuna practically screaming that even if Dazai didn't share the same mother he was still his brother and that he loved him all the same.

Iemitsu didn't reply, probably shocked that Tsuna would choose to associate with what he must have perceived to be a 'demon child'.

Dazai left soon after, so he didn't hear much else.

Staring out the window, Dazai smiled as he shifted to a more comfortable seating position. He's sure Tsuna's friends could deal with the mess. No way was Dazai going to voluntarily deal with an extremely angry Tsuna.

\------

Hayato could not deal with this.

Tsuna was still angrily glaring holes into Iemitsu's prone form on the ground.

The other guardians arrived soon after the screaming started, checking out what the commotion was all about.

They managed to figure out what happened, most of them joining Tsuna in glaring at Iemitsu when they figured out what he'd done to Dazai. Dazai was quite dear to Tsuna, after all, so by default, to prevent Tsuna from being hurt, they would care all the same for Dazai, as long as he didn't hurt Tsuna, that was.

Eventually the screaming died down.

The guardians weren't exactly sure how to approach a furious Tsuna, so they all just stood there awkwardly.

Hayato glanced around looking for Reborn, he probably knew how to deal with Tsuna in this state.

But alas, it seems like Reborn left somewhere during the chaotic mess that just occured.

Hayato gulped as Tsuna narrowed his eyes at Iemitsu, causing the already tense atmosphere to become practically palpable.

Well, this was a mess.

\------

Dazai thanked the driver, grabbing his luggage and walking into the hotel lobby.

Checking in, he arranged for his luggage to be brought up to his hotel room.

Having taken care of that, Dazai decided to go out for a short walk, maybe he would find something interesting to do.

Dazai had debated going back to the Agency early, but decided that since he still had five days of vacation time left, he might as well make the most of it.

Now with nothing to do, and bored out of his mind, Dazai started to wonder if calling Atsushi for fun was a good idea.

Wandering into an alleyway, Dazai hummed to himself.

Well, since he really didn't have anything else to do, he might as well.

Reaching his hand into his pocket, he grabbed his phone, already thinking about what to pester Atsushi about, when a shout that echoed from down the alleyway caught his attention.

Interest now peeked, Dazai retracted his hand, taking long strides to the source of the sound.

A man fell to the ground, dead. The gun he held clattered to the ground, landing next to Dazai's feet.

Chuuya tched, adjusting his hat.

"Wow, what a surprise! I didn't expect to see a stray dog here." Dazai smiled, crouching down to inspect the corpse, and pick up the gun.

"You-! What are you doing here? Aren't you with your little brother in Italy or whatever?"

Gun held loosely in his hand, Dazai lazily waved it, stepping over the corpse, careful to not let blood touch his shoes.

"Ehh, something came up."

Chuuya scoffed, crossing his arms.

"What did you manage to piss him off enough to get sent back already? Not that I'd be surprised, being infuriating is one of your talents, after all."

Dazai eyed Chuuya.

"Nah, wrong as always, Chuuya~ More importantly, what are you doing so far out in Yokohama? I don't think Mori would send you here just to take care of some stupid grunts."

Chuuya huffed, pulling his arms tighter around his midsection.

"Mori didn't send me." Chuuya mumbled.

Dazai wondered if all that screaming caused his hearing to go wonky. He would need to have it checked out later.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were betraying the Port Mafia."

Dazai taunted. He did suspect it from the last phone call, but just to make sure…

Chuuya looked to the side.

No one said anything for a bit.

"And if I am?" Chuuya finally said, glancing at Dazai once.

Dazai's face was blank.

"Why?"

Chuuya almost cringed at the lifeless tone Dazai used. No one ever benefited from being on the receiving end of that tone.

"Even if I respect him for being a capable leader, it doesn't mean I'm completely loyal to him. I disagree with his methods, even if I understand the reasoning behind them. I don't care that he's killing, or torturing, but so many of my men have died because of it. He's free to sacrifice all he wants for the sake of the Port Mafia, but I don't want to be a tool, to be made to sacrifice what I hold close. If I am to kill, I want it to be of my own volition. I don't respect him any less, I just don't want to be someone working under him."

Chuuya shifted awkwardly once he finished.

Dazai stared.

"Well, it sure took you long enough." Dazai said, slouching lazily.

Chuuya kicked at Dazai's head.

Dazai ducked under it.

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

Chuuya narrowed his eyes, then huffed.

"I was actually going to look for you." 

Dazai blinked.

Chuuya's cheeks turned slightly red.

"Don't just stare you suicidal prick! It doesn't mean anything, okay! You were just a convenient person to ask for help, with your schemes and plots! And you were my partner, so I trust you, you stupid ass." Chuuya yelled back his reply, voice dropping to a mumble at the last sentence.

Dazai grinned cheekily.

"You trust me~? Well I'm not so cruel as to abandon a poor little dog, who knows what kind of scary big man could come and kidnap such a tiny, tiny thing? Don't worry, I'll help you, you'll never survive otherwise."

Chuuya was so going to punch him in the face.

\------


	9. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuuya visits Tsuna.

"You- piece of- stop squirming!"

Chuuya adjusted his grip on Dazai's coat, careful to make sure that the coat didn't touch any of Dazai's skin or hair.

Honestly, Chuuya should know better than to agree to Dazai's suggestions by now. 

What kind of idiot suggested that Chuuya use his ability to fly them over to Italy just because 'it would be faster'!? It was already 9 at  _ night _ !

Chuuya grumbled.

What's more, Dazai's ability meant that if Chuuya was just a tad too careless, they might fall to their deaths.

The thought of dying with Dazai made Chuuya blanch. He sped up, causing Dazai to let out a yelp of surprise.

_ The mere notion of Dazai falling, Chuuya being unable to save him, only being able to watch as Dazai fell to his death- _

Chuuya felt his heart sink, his grip on Dazai's coat suddenly seeming too loose.

Tightening his grip, Chuuya let out a huff of relief as the Vongola Mansion came into sight.

"Chuuya~ Your grip's too tight! Bleh. I'm going to be strangled to death. Dying by your hands is such a terrible way to go!"

"Shut up!"

Landing in front of the entrance to the Vongola Mansion, Chuuya let go of Dazai once he made sure that Dazai wouldn't be injured because of the fall.

Dazai got up, whining about how Chuuya 'was such a brute'.

Dazai walked over to the large double doors, Chuuya following behind him.

Dazai hummed, opening the door.

A large spacious hall came into view.

Blinking, Chuuya heard faint shouting from somewhere in the mansion.

The door to the right slammed open, an agitated man walking out.

He had spiky hair, and his eyes were glowing orange.

The man blinked, surprise flashing over his face for a brief moment.

"Osamu? Didn't you go back to Yokohama?"

"Tsuna-chan! I came back, of course. This is Chuuya! He doesn't want to be in the Port Mafia anymore, so I thought that he could come be your Outside Advisor. We could be partners!"

Chuuya tipped his hat in greeting, curious about why Tsunayoshi was so angry just now. From what Dazai told him, Tsuna was kind and had a lot of patience. Whoever he was mad at must've messed up really badly.

"Ah, Nakahara Chuuya, right? Well, I don't mind you being my Outside Advisor. You'll be Dazai's partner."

Chuuya blinked. He was hired? Just like that? No questions, no hesitation?

"Well, now that's dealt with, who were you shouting at, Tsuna?"

Chuuya glanced at Dazai. Well, if Dazai was moving on, then it should be fine. If it became a problem later, well…be would deal with it when it came.

Dazai eyed Tsuna curiously.

Chuuya narrowed his eyes at Dazai.

Obviously Dazai already knew who Tsuna was shouting at, considering the fact that Dazai's 'curious smile' was as fake as ever.

Chuuya still wanted to know, though, so he didn't bother calling him out, instead focusing on Tsuna's response.

"Iemitsu."

Tsuna's eyes seemed to glow with flames when he mentioned the name.

Chuuya almost growled at the name.

Dazai hadn't told him many things about his life before the Port Mafia, but this Iemitsu…

Well, he was lucky he hadn't met Chuuya before.

Mori did things to Dazai, sure. But Iemitsu pushed Dazai too far over the edge.

Needless to say, Chuuya didn't blame Dazai for his ruthless nature after receiving  _ that _ explanation.

Tsuna seemed to notice Chuuya's aggravation towards Iemitsu. But before he could ask, a blonde man walked into the room.

Chuuya saw Tsuna glare, and Dazai's tense posture, and connected the dots.

Chuuya felt his ability simmer under his skin.

\------

"He did what!?"

Tsuna felt like he was going to explode from all the anger building up in him.

Iemitsu shunk further into himself as Tsuna glared.

Chuuya had thrown Iemitsu across the room the moment he saw him, and Tsuna did nothing to stop him.

Tsuna was initially confused, though. Why was Chuuya so angry? He'd asked Chuuya, after he'd thrown Iemitsu into a wall, why he was so mad.

Chuuya seemed surprised at Tsuna's question.

Chuuya had glanced over to Dazai, receiving a shrug in response.

Chuuya then proceeded to describe Dazai's experience with Iemitsu as a child, explaining how it caused Dazai's ability to go into overdrive, making it so that Dazai's ability to feel pain, emotions or form emotional connections was near abysmal due to his ability 'neutralizing' them in response to the emotional and physical abuse he'd experienced.

Tsuna's anger, which had cooled since his original outburst in the afternoon, roared to life.

Torture, starvation, manipulation, so many different accusations piled on top of each other, making it harder and harder for Tsuna to feel any sort of understanding or forgiveness for Iemitsu.

Tsuna was going to  _ kill _ him at this rate.

Reborn and his guardians had walked in as Chuuya started explaining, and hadn't moved since he'd started.

Dazai just stared blankly at Iemitsu.

"Get out."

"Tsuna? You have to understand. He deserved-"

"Get out unless you want me to break your bones and throw you into the sea!"

"...But-"

Tsuna growled, taking a step forward. His hands alight with flames, and eyes shining with the strength of his will, Tsuna felt like ripping Iemitsu limb from limb.

Even then it wouldn't even compare to a fraction of what Osamu had gone through.

Iemitsu flinched, glancing over to the guardians, and receiving scalding glares in response.

Reborn shot at Iemitsu, the bullet grazing Iemitsu's face.

Iemitsu fled.

\-------

Dazai sighed.

The sight of Iemitsu being threatened and thrown out by his 'precious tuna-fishie' was hilarious, but he didn't appreciate Tsuna, his guardians and  _ even _ Reborn interacting with him with caution.

Sure, they hid it well, mostly. Even so, it grated on Dazai.

His ability 'No Longer Human' only caused his emotions to dull, initially. It was quite literal in the sense that it made Dazai less than human. As Iemitsu forced him to suffer through torture after torture session, No Longer Human went into overdrive, along with the activation of his flames.

It became like a crutch he relied on. In order to make it through the torture, he relied on his ability to make the pain nothing more than a dull throb.

Manipulation? His ability let him dull his emotions to the point of nonexistence, making it so that using people he cared about against him was impossible.

The only person he managed to form an emotional connection with later was Chuuya. It was because of his flames claiming him as  _ theirs _ , and the unnatural structure of Chuuya's flames due to being a god vessel letting him mostly bypass No Longer Human's nullification of flames.

Mori had done something similar to Iemitsu, but stopped once he'd realised Dazai didn't react to any of his methods.

Dazai pouted. He didn't like being treated like glass. It made it so much more boring to mess with people when they wouldn't even react with outrage or shock.

Well, at least Chuuya was his partner again.

Now to deal with the coming retaliation from Mori...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


	10. Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of a problem

**_Chapter 10_ **

Dazai ducked under the kick aimed at his head, hearing Tsuna sigh at their antics.

"Bleh, Chuuya! That's a valid point!"

"Shut up! What's the point of factoring your suicide attempt success probability rate?"

"Who knows whether I'll succeed the next time? My plans rely on me being there to fix your screw ups, so obviously I'll factor it in!"

"Screw you! I'm more than able to do it myself you self centered prick!"

Tsuna sighed from where he sat.

Honestly when they'd come to him telling him about formulating a plan to get Chuuya out of the PM without making the tentative truce between the Vongola and Port Mafia snap, he really should have expected this.

Their 'discussion' was half insults, half actual plans and more than a little attempted bodily harm.

His Guardians were just watching them go from the corner of the room.

Eventually they have a plan figured out.

Since his Hyper Intuition didn't work up at the mention of said plan, Tsuna didn't mind going along with it.

Since Chuuya just up and leaving the Port Mafia would be a pain to deal with, they would just have him take the position of Advisor while still remaining in the Port Mafia. This would still give Chuuya the ability to choose what orders he followed though, so it gave him much more freedom than before.

How they would get Mori to agree to it was unknown, but Dazai said he 'would take care of it' and told them not to worry about it.

Chuuya agreed to it with a skeptical glance, already more than used to Dazai's secretive nature.

And despite everything Chuuya did trust Dazai.

\------

Chuuya regrets trusting Dazai.

When he said he would take care of it, Chuuya didn't think he meant  _ killing  _ Mori!

He'd gone into hiding with the Vongola like Dazai had requested, and when Dazai returned, he told them he'd  _ toppled Mori's reign _ ?

God, how did he even  _ do  _ it?

And was killing Mori even necessary? Chuuya just wanted to leave, he's pretty sure that wasn't required.

Dazai, the irritating bastard, only said something vague in response to their questions.

Receiving a call from Kouyou telling him he was elected as the next Boss was also an unexpected development.

Great, so not only was he left with the position of Boss to fulfil, he  _ also  _ had to deal with the large amounts of property damage and casualties Dazai caused while executing his plan.

Apparently, Akutagawa and Kouyou had lent Dazai a hand in his plan, which explained the property damage.

Since Kouyou and Akutagawa had killed any witnesses to the process of 'the plan', they didn't have to deal with people shouting about their betrayal.

Both were supposed to be on missions during the destruction, so they weren't suspected.

Chuuya sighed.

At least they hadn't gotten injured during the plan.

Dazai's flames were powerful and all, but he wasn't invincible. Flames had countermeasures after all.

In another world, without Dazai's flames there to protect him, who knows what might've happened?

Either way, Chuuya felt the irritation build up. 

That stupid asshole was so going to get it when he got back.

\-----

"Dazai!"

"Oh, Kunikida~ What are you calling for? I'm a busy man, you know?"

"We just got word that you killed Mori!?"

"Oh that. I forgot to tell you about it, sorry abo-"

"What do you mean you  _ forgot? _ !"

"To forget means to-"

"I know what it means! The President is stuck dealing with the aftermath of your stupid decision, you know!"

"Oh? Tell him that Mori's actually still alive for me would you?"

"He's still  _ what _ ?!"

"And I'm guessing you got the info from Chuuya? If not that'd be a bit of a problem."

"Yeah, Chuuya told us, but what do you mean Mori's alive!?"

"Ah, I have to go now, don't forget to tell the president!"

"Oi, you piece of shit, don't you dare hang up on m-"

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

\------

"Wow, Dazai sure is having fun during his holiday, huh?"

"Ehh? Ranpo-san, I'm fairly sure taking down the Boss of the Port Mafia is not what people would normally consider fun!"

"Atsushi-kun, you don't understand! He's doing all this without inviting me! So mean!"

"I-Inviting you?"

\------

Dazai laughed as Chuuya flipped him the bird.

Pulling his suitcase along, he got into the taxi, telling the driver to drive to the Armed Detective Agency.

Getting Mori to retire forcefully was easier than he'd expected, honestly.

Now Chuuya was his own boss, _ and  _ the truce still stood!

Just as planned.

\------

Tsuna sighed, why was his life like this?

His guardians were making a ruckus over the news that Dazai had toppled Mori's reign, and Tsuna didn't blame them.

Tsuna just wanted to take a  _ long  _ nap, dealing with this could come later.

\------


	11. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things get wrapped up

**_Chapter 11_ **

"Oh my god, I can't believe him."

Ranpo shrugged

"Well, that's how it is! What I'm more upset about is how he thought he could go off and do all this without inviting me!"

Childishly throwing up his hands, Ranpo huffed.

"And this is everything he had been up to during his vacation?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Seemingly finished with the conversation, Ranpo went back to eating his candies which were stacked in a pile on his desk.

Fukuzawa turned to Kunikida, watching as he scribbled down the last few pieces of information Ranpo had provided them with, along with the information Dazai himself had told Kunikida.

"So, in summary, Dazai's brother, Tsunayoshi, is the boss of Vongola, the world's greatest mafia family. As his brother's new Outside Advisor, Dazai originally left to meet his brother's Guardians, who are basically their form of Executives. During that trip, he ran into his father, who he was on bad terms with for reasons currently unknown. This caused him to leave Italy and return to Yokohama, where he ran into Port Mafia Executive Chuuya. Chuuya wanted to leave the PM, so Dazai decided to help him. During the plan to extract Chuuya from the PM, or at least put him in a better position, the collapse of Mori's reign happened. Mori is supposedly alive, though his whereabouts are unknown. Chuuya is the new Boss of the Port Mafia, with Kouyou as his right-hand woman. Dazai hasn't returned, although there were rumors of the Demon Prodigy's supposed return. Our current assumption is that he is helping Chuuya with settling into the seat of Boss." Kunikida read off his notes, rubbing his forehead in hopes of putting off the headache that was forming just from thinking about having to deal with this.

"Agh, we need to at least find Dazai first, and see if the alliance with the Port Mafia is still intact since there was a change in authority. He is now part of the Agency, Port Mafia and Vongola, and we don't know which organization he is inclined to be loyal to, should he need to choose. God, this is such a mess-"

"Hello~ I'm back!"

The door burst open.

"Oi, don't cause such a ruckus already you prick! And aren't you supposed to be part of the Agency? That door's going to need to be repaired now."

Chuuya huffed as he walked in behind Dazai, eyeing the collapsed door.

"Ah, it's fine! Kunikida can just handle it!"

Dazai said, turning to peer at the rest of the Agency, who oddly hadn't reacted to his dramatic entrance.

"Uh, hello? Kunikida? You okay? I know you missed my presence, but such shock is still too much-"

Dazai's words were cut off as Kunikida grabbed the front of his coat, shaking him around.

"You problem-causing maniac!"

Kunikida fumed, and the rest of the Agency just nodded along or stood aside as he prattled on about how much shit he caused while 'on holiday'.

"-and not to mention the amount of paperwork you caused with your whole PM scheme!"

Dazai whined dramatically once Kunikida released him, bringing a hand to his forehead in an over dramatic manner.

"How could you be so mean! Do you know the amount of effort I put into taking down Mori? You could've at least thanked me."

Kunikida's pen snapped under the duress.

"Thank you-!?"

\------

Chuuya nodded, waving to the Agency members as he left.

So, after they calmed down, Chuuya and Dazai explained the current situation, and told them that the alliance still stood. The Agency was fairly chill about it, and they even bonded over how infuriating dealing with Dazai was. 

_ ("I'm not that annoying!" _

_ "Please, go look in the mirror! You're the definition of annoying!" _

_ "Agh, I'm so hurt! Atsushi, tell them how not annoying I am!" _

_ "Uh, but don't you annoy Kunikida all the time?" _

_ "Betrayal! This is betrayal! How could you say that Atsushi-?" _

_ "He's just sensible. Good job, kid." _

_ "Chuuya! Not you too!") _

The whole situation was dealt with, and long story short, everyone was okay with everybody else.

Chuuya heaved a sigh of relief. At least one problem was resolved.

\------

Tsunayoshi sighed. 

He's so happy the whole mess was dealt with.

Really, he was just hoping to catch up with Osamu, and find out more about what he'd been doing all these years.  _ And if he still loved him. _

He knew Osamu was busy, that was why he was so delighted when he'd agreed to come meet his guardians. That meant that he had a whole week worth of time to spend with Osamu, after all.  _ He was still anxious about how much Osamu cared about him. It'd been years, and Osamu had much better people to care about than Tsuna now. Much more competent and useful people. _

_ He'd only played with him when he was younger because he wasn't useless yet. Hadn't had his flames  _ **_ripped_ ** _ from him-  _

He was looking forward to visiting a cafe that had opened recently with Osamu, but he supposed that would have to wait.  _ Osamu had better things to do than waste time on a good for nothing like him. _

He knew it wasn't Osamu's fault, he simply had things to do which took precedence over a little vacation. _ Who would want to spend time with him, anyways? _

Osamu could always visit later, when he was free. Then they could go sightseeing around, talk about stuff.  _ Please, don't abandon me. Don't leave me. Not again. _

Humming, Tsuna thought about whether he would have time to visit Yokohama sometime soon.

Maybe he could-

_ Ring ring-! _

Tsuna grabbed his phone, blinking as Osamu's name flashed on the screen.

Answering the call, Tsuna wondered why he would call him. Maybe something happened in Yokohama?

"Hello Tsuna!"

"Hello, Osamu. Why'd you call me? Did something happen?"

"Aw, why can't I call you just for fun?"

"Uh, is  _ that  _ why you called?"

"Nah, I'm just calling to tell you I'm dropping by your mansion in…maybe five minutes?"

"Eh? You're visiting?"

"Yup! We've dealt with the stuff for the PM, and I don't wanna do the paperwork, so I'm running away!"

_ "Hey-! You said you'd done it!" _

"Hush, Chuuya! I'm trying to call someone here!"

_ "Then do your damned paperwork! I will drop your sorry ass if you just leave it to me!" _

"Now, now, Chuuya, don't need to get so agitated! It's just two stacks."

_ "Why you-!" _

"Uh oh-! Well- Tsuna- I'll see you later! I've-  _ hey, watch it! _ \- gotta go now!" 

_ click! _

Tsuna blinked. Well, that was mildly concerning.

\------


	12. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gathering is held

**_Chapter 12_ **

"Why would you even  _ need _ this?"

Chuuya stared incredulously at the pack of three whole bottles of chocolate fudge. Why did Tsuna need that much chocolate fudge, anyways?

"It's…kind of hard to explain?"

Tsuna sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, placing the fudge into the basket.

Chuuya sighed. Honestly he thinks it's better if he doesn't ask further.

Glancing around, Chuuya wondered just  _ why _ he was invited to go shopping with Tsuna and Dazai. More importantly, why did he agree?

He suspects that he was drunk when he was asked, since he really didn't remember agreeing. And if he were in the right state of mind, he would never agree to willingly put up with Dazai's whining for an entire day.

"Osamu! Do you want that? It's really good!"

"Eh, I don't know, bitter things aren't really my cup of tea."

"S-sorry, I didn't know…"

"Ah, but it's fine~ Since you want me to try it, let's just buy it!"

"Okay…"

Chuuya squinted at the sight. Tsuna seemed really…afraid of being rejected by Dazai. He seemed to recoil at Dazai's response, and was really meek when Dazai agreed.

He twitched as he remembered  _ that incidence. _

He swore to god, if  _ both  _ of them had  _ attachment issues… _

Nope, nope, nope. He wasn't going to draw conclusions yet. He'll just keep an eye out, see if that's really the case…

Chuuya really hoped that Tsuna didn't have the same type of problem, because honestly Dazai wasn't really known for his ability to be emotionally expressive. Or affectionate. And if Tsuna thought that meant that Dazai didn't care, well, that was going to be a problem.

\------

Chuuya sighed.

Go figure, he should've figured Dazai's brother would share some traits with Dazai. He just didn't think it would be separation anxiety. Well, at least that's what he thought it was? He wasn't a psychologist, he didn't  _ know,  _ but some kind of attachment issues for sure.

Now, how could he try and fix this? Maybe he should ask Yosano, or maybe Ane-san…

\-----

_ \--Two months later-- _

\-----

"A bit to the left… okay, that's good!"

Chuuya nodded at the workers, moving to see if there was anything else that needed his attention.

It seemed like the preparations for the gathering were coming along just fine.

"Hehe…"

"Hey! Dazai, stop doing that!"

"No can do, Kunikida!"

"Get back here!"

"It's fine, really. I don't mind."

"You sure, Tsuna?"

"Yeah, really."

Chuuya huffed as Dazai ran past him, dramatically hiding behind him.

"Save me, Chuuya!"

"Hey! Get off me!"

"Bleh, no way!"

\------

Dazai smiled from where he stood on the secluded balcony.

He watched as Kunikida and Chuuya shared a drink at the bar, talking about something. Probably about how annoying he was.

Tsuna twirled Kyoko around the dance floor, a gentle smile on his face.

Everyone was enjoying themselves.

This wasn't too bad. Dazai quite liked his life currently, it was certainly much more than he deserved.

Everything resolved itself quite favourably.

Odasaku...Would he be proud of him?

Maybe not, he had broken his promise, after all.

Then again, he was happier, now. Odasaku properly would understand.

In the end, it came down to whether he would value the wishes of a dead friend, or help a living one.

And as he watched Chuuya smile and laugh, he thinks he made the best decision.

"Osamu? What are you doing here? We're going to do the toast soon, come downstairs!"

Dazai smiled, turning to the stairs.

"Sure."

"Ah, how's your therapy going?"

"Eh? Wait- You weren't supposed to find out about that!"

"Hehe, well what can I say? I'm just that great!"

"Osamu!"


End file.
